


Working Together [Bokuto Koutarou x Reader x Kuroo Tetsurou]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Nekoma, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Bokuto Koutarou x Reader x Kuroo Tetsurou}</p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou © Furudate Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together [Bokuto Koutarou x Reader x Kuroo Tetsurou]

“Don’t worry about him”, the silver-haired man whispered in her ear, hovering over her.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, glimpsing at the ravenet who sat relaxed in an armchair a couple of meters away.  
  
“B-but… Koutarou…” she mewled half-heartedly.  
  
“I told you, no need to worry!” he beamed at her, golden eyes fixing on her face. “He’s just gonna watch”, his voice echoed deep and lustful. “You _like_ that, don’t you?”  
  
“I… Ahh…” Expert lips brushed against her neck and a wet appendage trailed her skin, stopping her words in her mouth.  
  
“Just _relax_.” Long fingers travelled down her body, pulling at zippers and fiddling with buttons until nothing kept her away from his touch. A strong hand caressed her side and settled on her waist. His lips sought hers, eagerly exploring every tiny bit of exposed skin along their path.  
  
Her gaze flicked to the man in the back. Feline irises squinted at her with evident desire and the tiniest of smirks adorned his lips. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked deliberately his lips. Chills ran down her spine and she couldn’t help but fist the sheets underneath her.   
  
Bokuto’s mouth finally captured her lips, his kiss oozing passion. She surrendered to him completely; his touch was simply too fiery to resist. And even though she didn’t want to admit it, she _did_ like being watched. Especially by a man as _tempting_ as Kuroo.  
  
The buttons of the silveret’s jeans dug into her core as he grand into her, sending waves of pain mixed with pleasure through her whole being. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she pulled him closer. His tongue invaded her mouth and danced around in the wet cavern as his hands squeezed and stroked every inch of her.  
  
Pulling away from her, he got on his feet and took his T-shirt off. She sat up on the bed and let her fingers caress sleek muscles while he got rid of his jeans and boxers.  
  
Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her from behind and a well-toned chest pressing against her back. She flinched momentarily, as she hadn’t noticed Kuroo slipping on the bed behind her. His lips hovered mere millimeters away from her neck and his hot breath fanned her ear.  
  
“You know, Bokuto right now… is dying to get your taste…” he whispered.   
  
“What…?” she snapped her gaze at him, effectively bringing her mouth directly in front of his. Not willing to miss the opportunity, Kuroo pressed his lips on hers and his arms sneaked to her thighs. He pushed her legs apart and pulled her to rest against his chest, opening the way for Bokuto to settle in.   
  
His hot nude torso pressed harder against her, as the dark-haired man deepened the kiss. Momentarily she wondered how he had managed to get so naked so fast, but the sensation of Bokuto’s tongue circling her folds interrupted her train of thought, forcing her to moan softly in Kuroo’s mouth.  
  
Her little noise signaled for Kuroo to let go of her lips and focus on her neck instead, planting a track of love bites down to her shoulder. Two fingers slid into her and Bokuto pumped her eagerly, taking her breath away. She felt light-headed and unable to focus on either of them, as waves of unprecedented pleasure crashed against her one after the other making her head spin.   
  
Her legs twitched violently as Bokuto decided to put an end to her torture and lapped carefully at her sweet spot. Kuroo’s grip on her thighs tightened instantly, pinning her against the mattress and allowing for his _partner_ to finish his job.  
  
A trail of moans and grunts escaped her as Bokuto lapped and sucked repeatedly, his fingers doing miracles inside of her. Kuroo’s teeth being driven into her shoulder gave her the final push and she found herself coming undone with such force that she saw stars.  
  
She threw her head back and panted exhausted against Kuroo’s shoulder. Bokuto got slowly up and cupped her cheeks. He stared at her with pride and flashed her an accomplished grin, enticing a small smile from her.   
  
“Sorry, but I’m taking over from here”, Kuroo stated, unable to hold back anymore. The silveret kneeled in front of her and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
“Let him fuck you, babe”, he whispered in a low, seductive voice. “You won’t regret it.” She was too wrecked and lost in desire to stop any weird idea that they had in mind. Resigned –or more honestly, _looking forward_  to her fate, she turned to Kuroo and stared at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips.   
  
The dark-haired man didn’t need more encouragement. He picked her up and sat her on his lap, sheathing himself into her wetness. A loud gasp escaped her at his aggression, but Bokuto’s lips covered her mouth shutting off most of the noises that she made. Kuroo slid her repeatedly along his length, her back crashing against his torso with every thrust.   
  
She pressed her hands on Bokuto’s chest, nails digging into his skin. Taking her hand in his, he guided it to his hardness and wrapped her fingers around his base. She bobbed her hand up and down in sync with the movement of her hips. The silveret reached for her chest and took one soft mound in each hand. He groped her breasts and pressed his thumbs against her nipples as she pumped him relentlessly.   
  
Kuroo was breathing hard, his forehead resting on the nape of her neck, every thrust bringing him one step closer to his climax. His fingers dug deeper into her hips, forcing her grip around Bokuto’s length to tighten.  
  
The view of her being fucked so beautifully by the ravenet, coupled with the extra pressure on his hardness, was too much for Bokuto to handle. Squeezing her breasts one last time, he surrendered to his release, spraying his juices all over her hand and thighs.   
  
From there onwards, it went only downhill for Kuroo; there was absolutely no way to postpone it anymore. She was riding him with all her force, moans and pleads washing against his ears in a continuous torrent. He bucked his hips into her on her way down and his hands pinned her against his lap, as he came with a loud groan.  
  
  
  
They lay side by side out of breath on the bed, three pairs of eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her laughter interrupted the somewhat awkward silence, forcing the two males’ attention on her.  
  
“You two work really well together”, she smiled, earning their satisfied grins.


End file.
